Salah Paham
by tiurmatio
Summary: Takeda ngelarang Yukimura pacaran ma Masamune, apa yang terjadi ketika Yukimura memergoki ayahnya sedang..... fanfic gaje, jgn salahkan yg bikin


Hahaha….iseng aja bikin fanfic, aku yakin ni fanfic super gaje…

Sengoku Basara bukan kepunyaan saya. Tapi fanfic ini saya yang mikir, saya yang punya ide, saya yang bikin.

Awas OOC…sudah aku peringatkan duluan lho yah…

OoooO

"Old man Takeda Shingen! Berikan Yukimura Sanada padaku!" Pria berkemeja biru tua dengan penutup mata kulit di mata kanannya berdiri dengan sombong di ruang tamu Takeda Shingen. Ini adalah kunjungannya yang ke-10 kali dalam satu minggu. Bayangkan! Satu minggu saja cuma ada 7 hari, dia bisa datang ke situ sampai 10 kali! Dan yang dimintanya sama dari tiap kali dia datang, meminta Yukimura Sanada, putra satu-satunya dari Takeda Shingen. Pria gila yang datang itu bernama Date Masamune, orang kaya kurang asupan DHA sehingga otaknya rada bermasalah.

Takeda mendengarkan ocehan pria muda di depannya sambil menutup mata dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Seolah-olah dia menikmati tiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Date, biarpun sudah beratus-rarus kali dia dengarkan.

"Takeda!!!" Waw! Masamune benar-benar tidak sopan! Orang yang lebih tua saja dipanggilnya dengan namanya!!!! Setidaknya panggil dia dengan akhiran –san... ini tidak.

'Dasar anak muda o'on idiot bego gak sopan sombong menyebalkan, hidup lagi.... kalau anakku harus diserahkan pada manusia sepertimu, artinya aku ikut gila seperti kau!' batin Takeda.

Masamune yang tidak sabaran maju menghentak-hentakkan kakinya berjalan menuju Takeda duduk. Dia membungkukkan badan, mencengkeram kerah polo shirt merah maroon milik Takeda.

"BERIKAN YUKIMURA!" katanya tegas. Takeda membuka matanya, menantang pria mata satu di hadapannya.

"Bermimpilah!" Urrrggghhh.....tangan Masamune terkepal, ingin meninju wajah pria tua di depannya. Namun.....

"Aku pulang!" Dua orang itu spontan menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat ada seorang siswa SMA masuk ke rumah. Anak SMA itu bengong dengan sajian yang ada di depannya, ayahnya diancam, dan yang mengancam adalah....adalah...adalah....siapa yah, author bingung, eh ya...pacarnya.

"A-yah...? Masamune-san?" Yukimura mengambil langkah ke belakang pelan-pelan, kembali ke pintu masuk. Yang dia lihat, ayahnya berbaring di sofa dan kekasihnya berada menimpa tubuh ayahnya. Secepat kilat, Yukimura memutar tubuhnya, keluar dari rumah. Dua orang di sofa saling bertukar pandang. Mereka satu pikiran.

'Jangan-jangan Yukimura berpikir...' Masamune melepaskan tangannya dari Takeda, kemudian bergidik ngeri. Dia menatap Takeda, dalam waktu bersamaan, kedua orang itu berlari keluar, mencari Yukimura.

Untung saja Yukimura belum berlari jauh, Msamune bisa menyusulnya. Dia memeluk yukimura yang shock melihat adegan yang barusan dia lihat.

"Yukimura...tenang..." Yukimura mendorong Masamune dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Pergi kau!"

Tak lama kemudian Takeda berhasil menyusul.

"Jadi ini alasan ayah melarang aku dengan Masamune-san?" Yukimura berkata sambil menundukkan kepala, mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Yukimura! Seorang pria tak akan berbuat jelek pada anaknya sendiri, kau sudah aku ajari hal itu." Takeda berkata lembut sambil mendekat ke arah yukimura. Namun tampaknya Yukimura belum bisa menerima alasan ayahnya. Masamune tersenyum licik melihat reaksi Yukimura. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya, biarpun terkesan jahat dan sangat licik, dia mengambil keputusan menggunakan ide itu.

"Aku pun tak tahu, apa alasan ayahmu melarang kita. Dan ternyata kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kan?" Takeda menatap Masamune kesal, yang membalikkan fakta.

"Itu bohong..." Yukimura menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sebagi pria ayah tak mau mengakui..?"

Ugh... Takeda Shingen kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Percayalah pada ayah..."

"Kau tak bisa meyakinkan pada anakmu jika dia sudah membuktikannya sendiri." Masamune memotong omongan Takeda.

"Kalau ayah memang tidak seperti itu, tentunya ayah mengijinkan aku bersama dengan Masamune-san." Kedua orang yang lebih tua dari Yukimura terkejut, shock mendengar ucapan Yukimura. Takeda mendengarnya sebagai angin badai, sedangkan Masamune seperti kejatuhan buah dari surga.

'Yay!!!'

'Oh no.'

Yukimura memandang ayahnya minta kepastian. Di belakang Takeda Shingen, Masamune tertawa-tawa dalam hatinya, sebentar lagi kemenangan ada di tangan. Dia tahu betul Takeda sangat menyayangi Yukimura, putra adopsinya seperti darah dagingnya sendiri. Takeda ingin mendidik Yukimura menjadi pria yang kuat, sekaligus mengerti kebenaran dan kejujuran. Nah, saat ini Takeda dalam keadaan terjepit, dia tidak dipercayai oleh anaknya karena kejadian memalukan akibat Masamune Date. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, takut anaknya berpikiran macam-macam padanya setelah kejadian ini, dia akhirnya masuk perangkap Date Masamune.

"Baiklah, ayah mengijinkan." Yukimura dengan mata coklat bak anak anjing menatap ayahnya penuh kegembiaraan.

"Terima kasih ayah." Yukimura menundukkan kepalanya. Takeda lega, melihat senyum di wajah Yukimura, dia mengulurkan tangannya, ingin mengacak-acak rambut Yukimura, saat tiba tiba Yukimura sudah ditarik ke belakang oleh Masamune Date.

"Good bye, old man Takeda. I take your beloved son! He'll be back at 9 pm. See ya!"

"Sampai jumpa ayah...!" mereka berdua berlari ke ujung jalan meninggalkan Takeda yang begong dengan tangan kanan terjulur di depannya. Angin semilir musim semi bertiup melewati Takeda. Ziiinggg...... Akhirnya Takeda berjalan gontai kembali ke rumah. Anak satu-satunya berhasil didapatkan orang gila satu itu. Dia memandang ke langit.

'Kenshin yang ada di dunia sana, awasi anak pungut kita dari naga gila itu. Aku memohon padamu.'

-selesai-

Mwahahahaha.... ngakak aku nulis n bacanya. Akhirnya jadi deh ff sengoku basara!!!!


End file.
